A Life Almost Lost
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: The war was over, and Hermione just wanted some peace and quiet. However, it seems that even while supposedly dead, Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't allow her that solace. FemSlash Bella/Mione. Don't Like Don't Read


**A Life Almost Lost  
><strong>

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another one-shot that I wanted to write in the spirit of Thanksgiving. I might continue this story as a multi-length story if I get good reception of this one. If you haven't checked out my other one-shot, A Repaired Heart, check it out. Twilight, Rosalie/Bella pairing xD A word of warning however, that that one shot is rated M. So on with the show.**

**Story: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Bellatrix Lestrange / Hermione Granger**

**Rated: T (FemSlash and Language)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters. I do, however, own my story line as well as the computer I'm writing it on. :)**

* * *

><p>The war was over. Finally over. Hermione was exhausted. She had been fighting an aspect of this war for almost all of her life. Be it outsmarting puzzles in her first years, or searching for parts of Voldemort's soul, she was always using her calculated mind to help Harry defeat the Dark Lord. She deserved a break, but being a member of the Golden Trio came with its downsides. She felt obligated to help with the repairs to the school and helping with all the casualties of the war. She wanted to just settle down and live her life. She had kissed Ron during the battle, but unfortunately, she felt she regretted it. She didn't love Ron in that way, she loved him like a brother. She must have been caught up in the heat of the battle, she knew deep down that she didn't see boys that way. She had always had a soft spot for the touch of a woman. The soft skin, the gentle lips, everything about women drew her in.<p>

Hermione wanted at least a little time to herself before she went off to help the repairs. So she proceeded to walk towards Hogsmede. On the way she thought about the final battle. How horrible it had been, they had been so close to losing. Harry's selflessness had been their saving grace. She knew that one day, he would have many job opportunities and publicity things since he was the Chosen One. But what about herself? Would she have something like that? She was, the brains of the Golden Trio, everyone knew that Harry and Ron would have failed in their first year without her, but no one really acknowledged her. She wanted to work in the Ministry. That part she was sure of, but if it was in the Department of Mysteries or the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she wasn't sure yet. As she walked into Hogsmede, she proceeded to walk into the Hog's Head. She didn't want to risk the Three Broomsticks since it would probable be crowded, and she didn't want to be interviewed.

She lifted her hood over her head so it would be more difficult to recognize her. She walked into the Hog's Head and sat at the bar. There were few people there, only a few drunken men at one end of the bar, and a cloaked woman at the other end. Hermione sat down at the bar and ordered a firewhisky. As she waited, the woman at the end of the bar seemed to be interested in her. Hermione wasn't sure if the woman recognized her, or was just curious about a lone woman walking into a less then savory bar. Hermione looked over at the other woman, and their eyes met. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes met these dark black eyes and she lost herself in those eyes. The woman at the end of the bar rose and proceeded to sit next to Hermione. The bartender brought her drink to her, but before he could ask her for the fee, the mysterious woman spoke for her.

"Here." She threw a few Galleons onto the table. "Keep the change." She returned her gaze to Hermione's face.

"You didn't have to do that. I could have handled it myself." Hermione said. It wasn't like she would be hurting for money in the future.

"I'm aware, I just wished to purchase a drink for the gorgeous woman sitting alone at this bar." Hermione couldn't help but think that the woman's voice was familiar. She didn't know who it was, but she knew she had heard that voice before.

"I hope I can return the favor." Hermione meant that too. She wasn't sure who this woman was, but just the mysteriousness of her, drew her in. She didn't know what to do about her feeling but she suppressed them.

The woman brought her hand to Hermione's face and caressed her cheek. "I hope we will meet again in the future. Until then, I must bid you farewell." With that, the woman got up and walked out of the bar. As she walked out, Harry and Ron walked in. " 'Mione, is this where you've been? We've been looking everywhere for you." Harry said to her. "We need to get helping with the repairs. We've been looking for you for a half an hour."

"I'm sorry Harry, I just needed to get away, I must of have lost track of time." Hermione knew it wasn't that. She was enamored with the woman that had just left the bar. She was determined to see her again, and she didn't care when or how.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks Later<strong>

It had been weeks since her encounter with the woman in the bar, and Hermione was even busier if that was possible. Not only had she worked with her friends and the staff of Hogwarts on the repairs, she was looking for a house and a job as well. She had ended things with Ron earlier that week. She wanted to give him a chance, she knew she would have been secure and safe with him, but she didn't feel anything. She knew, despite saying he was fine, that she had broken his heart. She knew though that one day another, better woman would come along and love him in the way he deserved.

Hermione still thought about that night. The woman, who mysterious though she was, Hermione couldn't help but know her some how. She didn't know how, but she knew it was someone from her past. Not wanting to dwell on it much longer she walked to the Hog's Head. She was staying at Hogwarts for the time being, seeing as that she didn't have a real home yet, and she was working on the repairs. She walked in the bar, and her heart almost stopped. She saw a cloaked woman at the end of the bar, just where she was sitting during their last encounter. Hermione proceeded to walk over to the other woman and sit next to her. As if it was luck, the bartender walked out with a drink for the woman. Hermione, being the woman she was, said to the man, "Let me pay for that sir." She gave the man a few Galleons and he just grunted.

"You know you didn't have to do that." The woman was repeating those same words Hermione had been saying just weeks ago.

"I know I didn't, but I said I would repay you didn't I?"

"That you did. Thank you. It's nice to see you again. It's been a few weeks. I've been thinking about you." Hermione was perplexed. How did this mysterious woman know who she had been?

"I know what you're thinking, but I knew you because I will never forget what happened to you during the war. I'm sorry for things that happened. I also know you don't know who I am, but it might be better that way. I'm sure you would not want to see me again if you knew. And I wouldn't blame you." Now Hermione was sure it was someone from her past, and obviously someone on the Dark side, but who could it be? Mrs. Malfoy would never be caught dead in this place and Bellatrix was dead. Who could it be?

"I want to know." Hermione would regret those words. The cloaked woman knew that, but the love she felt for this girl would not allow her to deny her anything.

"Fine, but you won't like it. Walk with me. I'll take you to where I am staying."

The woman and Hermione proceeded to leave the bar and they walked to the edge of town. The cloaked woman led Hermione to the cave Sirius once stayed in. Once there, the woman asked, "Are you sure you want to know? You won't like it, and will probably never want to see me again."

"I'm sure." The woman confounded Hermione. She knew she was from her past, and once her enemy, but she was starting to harbor feelings for her. Hermione didn't know what to do, she had met the mysterious woman twice since the end of the war, and she was starting to have budding romantic feeling for her. With a sigh, the woman removed her cloak. Hermione was shocked to see who it was. She drew her wand and backed towards the cave entrance.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. How can it be you? I saw you die. Molly Weasley killed you. This isn't possible." Hermione was horrified. The woman she had come to have feelings for was none other that Bellatrix Lestange, psychopath, the Dark Lord's second in command, MudBlood hater, and on top of everything, the woman who had carved the shameful word into her arm.

"I don't know myself actually. I dematerialized into thousands of pieces and woke up here. Could be some ancient magic awoken. I've been looking into it, but nothing." Bellatrix almost seemed remorseful. "I know I shouldn't be alive, I've thought about ending my life myself, but I just can't do it. Then I met you in the bar, and my heart broke for you, everything that's happened, and everything that I did to you. I'm sincerely sorry Hermione, I wish I could take it all back."

Hermione was perplexed. Here was Bellatrix Lestrange, Muggle hater, woman who had carved that hatful word into her arm, and she was apologizing to Hermione, and there was sincerity in her voice and eyes. Hermione didn't know what to do, could she ever forgive this woman? She could try, she knew deep in her heart that she was falling for Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix, I hope you know 'Sorry' doesn't fix what has happened, but I'm willing to give you a chance." Hermione couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth, but somehow she knew it was the right decision.

"That's all I'm asking for. I swear on my life, I will make it up to you."

And so she would try, she loved Hermione with all her heart, and she would prove it.

**A/N: Anyways, not the best one shot out there, but it's a start. I hope you all enjoyed this. It is my first Harry Potter story, as I usually write for Twilight. I'm working to expand my horizons. I, perhaps will write a Pretty Little Liars one shot next. Emily is perfect material for my genre of writing.**

**I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving weekend.**


End file.
